The Ways of Young Ones
by Princess in her Shadow
Summary: The sequel of "The Ways of Family" which is the sequel to "The Ways of Love" . The kids are nearing the teens and are put up in teams. What adventures will they have? Whose Birthday is first? And what has Ryu suddenly decided? Read to find out!
1. Everyday Morning

I'm glad you've all waited! They are 12 in this story, and are turning 13! I'll be sure to put birthdays in here don't worry!

"Talking"

**'Thoughts' **

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

It was a sunny day that morning. A bright sunny day in fact, it was so bright that it woke up three certain 12 year olds.

_**Kaori**_

"Daddy!"

Sasuke woke up, tired from last nights mission. He knew that this would happen… Kaori is a morning person, she literally wakes up when the sun rises, most days. It sucks. He wished that Kaori had taken after him in the sleep department.

"C'mon you guys! It's time to wake up and eat! I even had my breakfast already! C'mon wake up!" she called from the kitchen.

Sakura and Sasuke sat up, Sasuke was being slower at it but oh well. Sakura sighed.

"Is it hard to believe she's a daddy's girl?" she asked him

"Hard to believe because she's like you in many ways, or hard to believe because she tortures me?" he asked.

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Then they both got dressed and went downstairs to have food.

_**Ryu**_

"Wake up Ryu."

It was Hinata. Typical. If it's her that means that Naruto's either still asleep or is already at his office. Surprisingly it was neither. As Ryu came to the table (going the long way as usual) half asleep until he saw his dad at the table. He starred.

"Dad?"

Naruto looked down from the paper and looked at his son.

"What?"

"Why are you here?" asked Ryu.

"… Cause I live here?"

Ryu rolled his eyes and took his seat, which was next to Naruto's. Hinata served them eggs and it was quiet, that was usually how it was in the morning since... y'know. Naruto looked at Ryu.

"So, wanna do something after your classes? I have the afternoon off."

Ryu thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"Sure sounds fun." He said.

And so they talked about what they could do.

_**Rinney**_

"Hi mommy! Hi daddy!"

Ino and Shikamaru looked up at the kitchen. It was a mess. A huge mess! Ino almost had a heart attack!

"R-Rinney what happened here?!" yelled Ino.

Rinney was old enough to cook and everything, since she was already fifteen, and never had she made a huge mess like this before. She sighed.

"I was trying to make an omelet but… well the egg beater went crazy?"

Ino groaned, knowing that she would have to clean this up. Shikamaru then surprised her by starting to clean the mess himself. He looked at the two girls.

"What? Rinney can't clean it up cause she has to go to the academy and meat up with her team, you," he pointed at Ino. "Have to work at the flower shop today and Kisho's still asleep and-"

"Oh my gosh! I have to wake up that little sh-er sleepy face! Thanks for the reminder daddy!"

And with that she bolted up the stairs. Ino looked back at He husband and smiled.

"… what?" he asked.

"Nothing. I heard that Rinney might like someone is all."

He looked at her with a shocked face. She laughed.

"I got you again Shika! But I'm just reminding you, she's a lowed to date now."

He groaned and Ino came up from behind him and kissed his cheek.

"I'll let you know if she gets a boyfriend alright?" He gave her a look. "And it'll be the truth! I swear."

Rinney heard them cause she sat on the stairs, out of view. She sighed.

'**Why does dad have to be so embarrassing?!'**

So she ran to Kisho's room.

_**Kisho**_

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"KISHO!"

He opened one eye, not affected by the fact that it was a loud shriek coming from his annoying sister. He pulled the covers over his head, feeling the bright hot sun on his face and hoping she won't break the door like last time. He made sure last night that the door was bolted shut. But unfortunately someone found a different way inside.

"GET UP YOU LITTLE FREAK!"

And next thing he knew the covers were off and it was freezing cold. He looked and saw that she came thought the window… and now he was wide-awake. She won the battle again, but not the war. He sat up and glared at her.

"Unless you want to see me change I suggest you scram."

His voice was low. Out of most of the boys his age his was low. Most being the annoying ones. So far it was only him, Toshi and his other friend Kin (Choji's son) who was more like a cousin or a brother, which is why Ryu's labeled 'best friend'. By this point the bolts were off his bedroom door… and Rinney was out of the room. He sadly got ready, had some breakfast and ran off to the academy.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kin means golden. I think I haven't really said much about Choji so... He has a son, who's 11. So yah! I hoped you liked it! Sorry if it's a little short, next chapter will b better! And b sure to tell me if you think it should be... like under the SasuxSaku category! I messed up b4 (if some remember) on that and I don't wanna do that again... what? There's no... I almost spoiled something -.- Anyway! Review!

Bye now


	2. Team 9

It's a little obvious maybe, but it's a chapter and a good one I would think (hope). I hope you still like this series and stuff, it'll be interesting a little later so just hold on!

Enjoy!

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ryu was the last person in the class the next day. He sat next to Kisho and saw that Kaori was behind him… flirting with his cousin Suma. The one thing he hated about her was the fact she flirted with his oldest boy cousins. Suma was the same age so she flirted with him in class, then there was Taku who she flirted with outside of school. Suma was smart about this and knew that Kaori liked Taku, and plus he liked older woman. Taku was dense and just talked to her like it was any day of the week. Ryu sighed and turned his head to the front.

"Y'know she probably doesn't have anything better to do? Since we're her best friends she can't flirt with us." Said Kisho.

He flunked the tests in the classes he was in, on purpose of coarse. Not only did he feel it was boring, but he wanted to be in the same class of age and friends. It was fair, and only Ino was really disappointed. Ryu chuckled a little.

"Well, if that was the case she should stop punching us." He said.

Kisho grinned at the joke.

"Hey Ryu?"

Ryu looked back at his cousin, trying not to look at Kaori… he didn't know why exactly.

"What?"

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Gramps is trying to get the case reopened and… y'know get the blame to you with his stupid ideas. ANBU are ignoring him, it's either out of the fact he's talking shit or the fact your dad's the Hokage… probably both. He's even starting to pay them." He whispered to him.

This wasn't a… big surprise to Ryu. He didn't know that and was okay with the fact Suma, Ai, Mae and Jiro liked him and his side of the family. Even though they live under Grandpa's roof cause he won't let uncle Neji move out yet. Even his Aunt and Uncle agree that his idea is crazy! And yet Taku knows it to, yet hates Ryu each day. Maybe it's because he thinks he should be the one that came out of Hinata's womb? Who really knows? Suddenly their teacher comes in and tells the class to settle down and shut up… same old Iruka sensei. Well, as his father said when he ended up in the class. And you know what today was? The day they get put into teams.

"If anything I had better not be stuck with the likes of you two." Said Kaori, loud enough so the boys in front could only hear her.

Kisho tilted his head a little her way.

"Why? So that you don't feel stupid when you train with us?"

She glared at him.

"Or so that we won't mess up your perfect plan to get Taku to fall for y-" started Ryu.

No one noticed her punch his head, since she was so fast and Iruka was still trying to get everyone settled down.

"Cause you two are stupid and annoying!"

**'Then why are we your friends?!'** Ryu wanted to ask, but the risk of being hurt in another place was to great.

Kisho remembered his mom telling him and Rinney about the time that she had been in the team with Shikamaru and Choji, hating it at first and having this kind of small talk with Shikamaru. He sighed. Rinney did the same thing.

'How embarrassing and stupid.' He thought.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP OR WE'LL HAVE A TEST INSTEAD OF ME SPLITTING YOU INTO TEAMS!" yelled Iruka-sensei.

That did it. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. He called out three teams. Suma was in one team already, with the prettiest girl in the class, Ayame and the big tough guy, Soto. He smiled. Then there were six people left, three of them were Kaori, Kisho and Ryu. She sent prayers to god for every few seconds.

"And Team 9 will be…" Iruka smiled, it was like he just had dei ja vu. "Kaori Uchiha, Kisho Nara and Ryu Uzumaki."

Kaori was stunned. Kisho had to keep from laughing at the look on her face and Ryu turned to look at her.

"Dang, your stuck with us annoying guys you call friends."

She couldn't punch him, cause he was right.

_**Later with Kisho…**_

"With who now?!" exclaimed Rinney.

"Ryu and Kaori. Only one that was really disappointed was Kaori, cause Ryu and I are apparently really annoying to her… but she's probably happy cause she wasn't stuck with the others."

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow.

"Others?" he asked.

"The other fan girls." Shikamaru moved his eyes to Ino for a moment before quickly focusing back on his son. She didn't notice thankfully. "They are so annoying. Most of them like Taku, she also wasn't paired up with any of the fan boys she has."

"She has fan boys?! How can she have fan boys and not me?!" exclaimed Rinney.

"Cause you've never had a boyfriend or a date and you're probably ugly to them."

Rinney attacked him. Ino and Shikamaru sighed and went to pry off the Ino imitator off her little brother who's brain can't tell him the right thing to say, even though it might sometimes be true.

_**With Kaori…**_

They were having rice and tomatoes tonight. She looked up at her dad.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Can you talk uncle Naruto into changing my team?" she asked innocently.

Sakura looked at her daughter and interrupted Sasuke before he could say anything.

"Why? Who's in your team?" she asked.

Kaori knew that she wouldn't be in the same team as Suma at this rate.

"Kisho and Ryu." She sighed.

"No." they both said and started to eat again.

"B-But-"

"Kaori they're your friends, it's better than being with some one you hate y'know." said Sakura.

Kaori turned to her dad.

"Daddy!" she whined.

"Your moms right. I'd rather you were with those boys anyway. We know them and they are better then those boys who'll start to follow you around when your 16." He said.

Sakura smiled.

'**Oh Sasuke.'** She thought in an admiring way.

"But dad that's-"

"And you know what else? Naruto probably can't be bothered about something ridicules like that, since he made your team you'll have to live with it. And don't act like a child about this, you said you wanted to be treated like a woman right?" Kaori slowly nodded. "Well life is life through the good and the bad. I hope you apologize to Ryu and Kisho… especially Ryu."

Kaori realized that was true, and that Ryu needed to be respected more from her… but not a lot. She nodded.

"Where are you meeting your teacher?" asked Sakura, feeling the tense air in the silence.

"Huh? Oh! The place where your team met." Answered Kaori.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"How do you know that place?"

"Everyone knows where each team of the old Rookie Nine met up."

"Oh." Said both her parents.

_**And With Ryu…**_

Naruto was out tonight. He had to go over some things with the ANBU and send some letters… that he forgot to right and is probably going to do that after the meeting. Ryu told Hinata about what Suma said. Hinata sighed.

"He didn't use to be so… crazy before." She sighed.

"That's hard to believe." Muttered Ryu.

"Ryu." She said warningly.

"Sorry."

They were having some dumplings and salmon rolls at the moment. Ryu told her what happened in the day and a bit of what would happen tomorrow, which she would pass on to Naruto considering he wasn't there at that moment. She liked the fact that her son was finally in a team… a team like Naruto's.

"Kaori's sad she wasn't in a team with Suma. Not like she could be in a team with Taku either. She's such a stupid girl when it comes to those two." He muttered.

Hinata sighed.

"It's just a stupid crush."

"Except she has a crush on Taku, not Suma. He even knew it but was to nice to tell her off."

"Oh… well she just wants to get Taku jealous then-"

"I can't believe she even likes the guy! He's such a jerk!"

"… To you."

The rest of the meal was filled with silence. After eating Ryu went to the garden and looked up at the stars. Thinking… only thinking about where this new team and everything might lead too. He also thought about how Hima was doing in heaven… and also how she never got to see him get this far.

'**Hima… if you've gotten to heaven… if your alright… if you're proud of me... watching me so you can be strong… still looking up to me… happy for me in any way, give me a sign.'** He prayed

And he heard something that he knew was the sign. A cute little girl's laughter and some swaying bells… the bells that Himawari loved to put in his and her hair.

He whipped a tear away.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Done! I hope you liked it!  
Some reviews would b nice people okay? Thank you!

Bye now!


	3. The Parents

Parent Talk... this should be interesting no? Tee hee, enjoy reading.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

_**Sasuke and Sakura**_

"I was impressed."

Sasuke looked at her from his laid down position. She was still sitting up, reading a book on some love fairy tale.

"Impressed?"

"You didn't say yes."

"Oh that… well y'know I'm right. Plus any of those other guys would do something and-"

Sakura started to laugh. He glared at her and she stopped, but she was still smiling.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

Before he said anything she put the book down and turned off the light. Next thing he knew she was sitting on his abs.

"Your so protective, which is why I can't even get a male patients right?"

She knew Sasuke was blushing. He had to practically had to yell at Tsunade to get Sakura female patients only. In the end he had to give her sake that he had to buy with his own money for two months. Sakura noticed one time but all he had to say was "Lost to Tsunade." And she didn't bother him about it anymore. What can he say? He loves his girls.

"W-Well that's for your own-"

She kissed his lips and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I understand Sasuke… I don't want you to be hurt again either."

Sasuke was shocked that Sakura knew the reasons behind this, then again she was teased for her forehead that was on the skull that held her large brain. He felt his shoulder start to get wet. He wrapped his arms around her, snuggled with her, kissed her and they later fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**Ino and Shikamaru**_

"I'm worried." Said Ino.

Shikamaru blinked at the sudden brightness. Ino was lying next to him and shaking him. He sat up and looked down at her.

"About?"

"Kisho."

"What's to be worried about? I'd be more worried about Rinney if I were you. She's starting to get into dating and boys and-"

"How can you not know?!" she asked in a harsh whisper.

He lifted an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"I was worried since the day Himawari was announced dead! Remember he didn't come out of his room for two days?!"

"I remember that but that was-"

"I found some things in his room." She interrupted again.

"Like?" He asked.

"Like his journal! I read a lot of entries that he's written recently and found out that he can't think of happy thing when he's asleep! He dreams about Hima, what she would look like now and what the killer looks like! He even drew some pictures that-"

"Ino! Calm down!"

Shikamaru lay down again and held Ino so that she would stop shaking. She took a deep breath.

"A-And I found a kunai… I think it was yours… it had blood on it and I knew that it was his. He's been cutting himself! That's why he's been wearing long sleeves and-" she started to shake again.

"Hush."

She calmed down and looked at him.

"He must have loved Hima so much… damn it I wonder how long we haven't noticed all this!"

He hugged her and kissed her and even messaged her back, using the other hand to reach for the lamp.

"It's no one's fault, especially not yours Ino."

She nodded, and then the light went off.

"And he hid things really well… remember that mission where you were injured so badly that they thought you would die… and that they thought Rinney would die." She nodded slightly. She was only a few weeks pregnant, and because of the injury they found out of her pregnancy. "I did just what he did. For the week you were in the hospital. If you died I would of kept doing it but… we'll find someone to talk to him… but I'd like to see this for myself."

She nodded, then he suddenly felt her face up to his… and he also felt her glare.

"You were cutting yourself and you never told me?!"

He sighed and kissed her lips hard to keep her quiet.

'**Troublesome.'**

_**Naruto and Hinata…**_

So she told him everything that Ryu had said. He said nothing at the part where her father was planning to talk to the ANBU, and chuckled when she retold how much Ryu was mad at Kaori cause she flirted with his cousins.

"Sounds like me when I had a crush on Sakura… don't look at me like that! I was stupid remember!"

She sighed.

"And doesn't know better." She noted while rolling her eyes.

"Aw come on! I'm trying!"

She then got a distant look in her eyes. He looked at her with a serious but caring look.

"Hinata? What's wrong babe?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and grabbed one of her hands.

"I'm thinking of Ryu and… about this whole thing with my father."

He sighed.

"Your father is just being blind. Everyone's told him to stop since the incident where Ryu almost died in the cold rain… can we not talk about this?"

Hinata shook her head.

"When will we get another chance to talk about this Naruto? We've even changed since Himawari was killed… and you can tell that Ryu will become some heartless-"

"Wouldn't describe vengeance as being heartless. He's a good kid and is living life like any other life… I have friends." He said when she gave him a questioning look.

She nodded and leaned against his body.

"…Who's gonna be Ryu's Teacher?" she asked.

He smiled at her.

"I'm curious! It's not you is it?"

"Sadly no, I'm already training hooligans… and I train Ryu a lot when I have free time with him… ha he even perfected the sexy jutsu!"

"… what?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing!" Naruto was afraid… very afraid! "And the one training them is… a certain someone that trained under Ebisu."

She gave him a shocked look but he smirked.

"You don't know which one though!"

And so they went to bed, and Hinata made a mental note to talk to Naruto about Ryu and the sexy jutsu. But she'll do it tomorrow, when Ryu's not around.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

lol, that was kinda funny at the end huh? Wonder what Ryu'll come home to tomorrow?

Anyway, please review and don't give me any flames!

Bye now


	4. Meeting the Sensei

Enjoy reading!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ryu was late. He didn't even have time to have breakfast he was so late! He'd be hearing from Kaori if he didn't hurry up! Kisho was leaning against the railing and looking at the clouds when Ryu showed up.

"Well look who it is." He mocked.

Kaori turned around and gave Ryu a glare that could kill the devil if she tried.

"Your late." She seethed.

He gulped.

"W-Well I… where's our teacher?" He asked, noticing that there was no adult in the area.

"He's late." They both said.

Ryu sighed in relief. At least he wasn't the only one who was late. I meant he had to be a half hour late at the most! How late can this guy be?

_**An hour Later…**_

"Maybe we got the place wrong?" suggested Kaori.

"Nope, we're right where we're suppose to be." said Kisho.

Ryu groaned. He could be doing so many other things other than sitting around and doing nothing. Just then a kunai flew past his face. The three of them turned around quickly and saw a man with a long scarf and had his hair like Iruka sensei had. They just starred, the man jumped out of the tree and landed in front of them. He had a goofy smile… and it reminded them of Ryu and Naruto.

"I am Konohamaru! Your new sensei!" He said.

"YOU'RE LATE!!" the three of them yelled.

Konohamaru made a scared and shocked face.

"W-W-Well y'see I had so get my friend out of this little problem, he fell in a sewer and-"

"Yah right! I bet you forgot that you even had a team!" exclaimed Kaori.

"Now, now! There's no need to shout at your new sensei… well new sensei if you can pass my test and-"

"Test?!" said Ryu.

He didn't know there was a test! Wasn't it just they got a new sensei and then they go on missions and crap?! Life wasn't treating him good.

"You didn't know that Ryu?" said Kaori.

He shook his head no. Kaori sighed in frustration.

'**What a knucklehead.' **

"But we'll be doing that tomorrow! It'll be a great surprise! And if you think it's written, you're sadly mistaken! It's going to be very interesting, considering the Hokage himself had made this!... well actually My grandfather the third made this, but Naruto wanted me to do it for you guys cause it's been passed down-"

"We get it." Yawned Kisho.

Konohamaru sweat dropped.

'**What lovely children.'** He thought bitterly.

"So today we'll talk about our self's! I'll start, my name is Konohamaru but you can call me sensei just for the hell of it. I like ramen and have always liked Naruto since I was young and I'm planning on becoming the next Hokage and I hate… uh I hate cats… I wish you wouldn't stare at me like some sort of freak." He said.

'**This guy wants to be the next Hokage?'** Kisho thought. **'What a joke.'**

'**He looked up to uncle Naruto since he was young? No wonder he's acting so stupid.'** Thought Kaori.

'**Uhg. A copycat? Just what I needed out of everything in my life this couldn't get any worse.'** Thought Ryu with distaste.

"Well how about you now little girl?" asked Konohamaru.

'**Little?!' **

"... my names Uchiha Kaori, I like… someone. I want to be with…. Someone. I 'm happy when I'm with… this someone!" she squealed.

'**What a girl.'** Konohamaru thought.

"And who do you hate?" He asked.

Kaori sighed and looked at Ryu out of the corner of her eye.

"Ryu."

Ryu gave her a surprised shocked look.

'**Is she still mad that I missed her birthday so long ago?!'**

"Ummm…. How about you blondie?" Konohamaru moved on.

'**B-Blondie?!' **

"My names Kisho and I'm a smart guy… I like… being with my friends and hate my sister…"

"…That's it?" asked Konohamaru.

"Was there anything else you wanted to know?"

"I guess not… okay how about you Ryu?"

"Sure call the Hokage's son by his name. Typical." Muttered Kaori.

"… I'm the Hokage's son, I like hanging out with my friends… I eat Ramen a lot, have problems with my grandfather, who I hate by the way. And…" Ryu paused for a moment, his eyes went a little dark before he said "And I plan to kill a man who doesn't deserve his life."

It went quiet. Kisho didn't understand of coarse cause he didn't really bother to remember and Kaori… well she was to shock to hear Ryu say that that she couldn't remember either. But Konohamaru remembered… he was one of the people who had to watch poor Ryu be questioned by the ANBU.

"… Well then! I promise not to be late tomorrow! And be sure to eat as little as possible for the training tomorrow alright?"

They nodded, and left.

_**Later…**_

"Hey sport."

Ryu was sitting in his room, reading a scroll. He looked up at his father and had shock on his face once he did. Naruto had burses and scratches all over his face!

"Wh-What happened to you?!" he asked.

"Your mom wasn't happy with the most recent thing I taught you."

Ryu understood, but he didn't expect that his own MOTHER had done that.

"So how's Konohamaru?" asked Naruto.

"A pain in the ass."

Naruto sighed.

"Oh… well wait until you see him fight! There's a reason why I chose him to-"

"He's a pain in the ass because he acts like you!"

Naruto was taken a back.

"No! It's okay when you act like yourself because you're the original Naruto Uzumaki, the sixth Hokage! But I just… hate copy cats." He muttered.

He was talking about the time that Taku made a skit about Ryu's actions from the incident with Himawari, and everyone thought it was kinda funny… except Ryu, Hinata and Naruto. Naruto sighed.

"Well you told me you always wanted to be taught by me… this was the best I could do." He said.

Ryu was shocked. He never thought of it that way… he smiled.

"Thanks dad… and when'll you teach me the next level of the sexy justsu?" he asked.

Naruto laughed a little.

"Not for a while, but I made a promise so I probably should fulfill it… and don't mention this to your mom okay?"

"Okay!" exclaimed Ryu, showing a goofy grin.

**'And he hates Konohamaru for being like me? Ha ha! I hope he doesn't realize he's starting to turn into me anytime soon!'** Naruto thought with a smile.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I was gonna have their sensei be the kid with the glasses, but I forgot his name so sadly it had to b Konohamaru... and yes I looked it up and it didn't work. Sad I know... but I at least tried! Poor Ryu... please don't hate me! I made a promise to myself... I just have to figure it out... don't ask.

Please Review!

Bye now!


	5. The Bells

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ryu got up a little earlier that day. He ate a small breakfast and ran all the way to the meeting place. He was the second one there to his surprise. And of coarse Kaori was sitting on a rock and looking back at him. He coughed a little.

'**Well, this is awkward.'** He thought.

'**Great! Just great! Now I'm stuck here with him!'** thought Kaori.

'**PSH, GET OVER YOURSELF! IT'S SO OBVIOUS YOUR HAPPY!'** came a voice.

Ryu was leaning against a tree and starring at the ground, his lips didn't move at all and it looked like he didn't even hear that voice.

'**Who-Who said that?!' **

'**ME YOU IDIOT! I'M YOUR INNER SELF! I'M MORE OR LESS A CONSCIOUS, YOUR MOM HAD IT TO!'** said Kaori's Inner self.

'**You have got to be kidding me!' **

'**NOPE! AND YOU HAD BETTER START TALKING TO HIM! OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU THINK THINGS YOU DON'T WANNA THINK!'**

'**Why should I talk to him? Better yet, why do you want me to talk to him?!'** asked Kaori.

'**CAUSE YOU LOVE HIM.'**

'**Wh-What?!'**

"Kaori?"

She looked up at him, shoving the inner self away some place in the back of her mind. She played with a lock of her long black hair.

"What?" she asked.

"… why do you hate me?"

She had to think about it for a moment.

"Because you bug Taku and are obnoxious an-"

"I bug Taku?!" He yelled. "Have you seen the way he's treated me at all?! Or are you to busy flirting with all my cousins that you don't even bother to notice?! Is that what you've turned into, a flirty little slut?!"

He realized what he just called her and gasped. What the hell was he thinking?! He was a total dead man now… Damnit this isn't good. But she just sat there, starring at him with wide eyes. He (or anyone) has never called her a slut before!

'**WELL HE'S RIGHT ABOUT THE FACT YOU FLIRT WITH HIS COUSINS AND HAVE YOU EVER SEEN THE WAY TAKU TREATS HIM?! SIGH, WHAT HAVE YOU BECOME?'**

Kaori let the tears roll off her face and put her head to her knees. Ryu was sad and came closer and did what his dad always did when his mom or Hima started to cry. He put his hand on her back.

"I-I'm sorry! That wasn't meant to come out at all, you're a really great person Kaori! You're one of the greatest… please don't cry." He said with a caring tone.

She didn't stop, so he went to the next level. He wrapped his arms around her.

'**If this doesn't show how sorry I am I don't know what will!'**

She calmed down and lifter her head a little.

'**He really is sorry.'** She thought, putting a small smile on her face.

"………Ehem!"

They froze up and turned to see Konohamaru and Kisho standing a few feet away. They had eyes the size of plates!

"Um…. I'm sorry to interrupt your lovely little date-" said Konohamaru.

"What the hell?! Kaori I thought you liked Taku! Of all people you use him to get to Ryu an-" started Kisho.

"EW NO!! GET OFF ME!"

She pushed Ryu so hard that he smashed into two trees. He had worse happen to him, but he got up and rubbed his sore head. He looked at Konohamaru.

"Can we please get this over with?" He begged.

Konohamaru nodded.

"Alright! I have to bells on my jacket, which means two of you are getting them. The one who doesn't get them will have to be tied up to one of these posts… uh just a seck!" He made hand signs and three posts appeared from the ground behind them. "You have until lunch time, which means you'll be able to go home and eat after!!"

The three of them heard their stomachs rumble. Konohamaru laughed.

"Alrighty then! On your marks get set, go!"

And they were off.

_**2 Hours Later…**_

They weren't able to get them, and there was an hour left. Ryu sighed, remembering how Hima always went to sleep after hearing one of dad's old stories of when he was still in the academy.. wait a minute! He also remembered how he listened to the stories because he was so interested and looked up to his dad like he was a hero! Well, he still is but you get the point! And he remembered what it took to beat old Kakashi-sensei! He ran off to find Kisho and Kaori, to make a plan.

_**A little Later…**_

Konohamaru was reading a magazine that… Naruto use to show him so he could master the sexy jutsu. He was giggling like an idiot when suddenly he saw a woman with long smooth black hair… naked! He simply just stared and drooled.

'**Where had this woman come from?!'** he asked himself in happiness.

Then he felt someone go past him and yank on his vest… or one of the bells! He looked down, there was only one bell left on his jacket.

"Ha ha! Part A complete!" said Kaori.

She had one of the bells! Konohamaru looked back at the woman.. she wasn't there. He looked all around, still nobody! He then saw Ryu and Kisho running up to him, but he was also moving to them! Kisho had activated his shadow jutsu and was using it on him! Konohamaru was ready for the impact, but it didn't come. He opened an eye and saw that they both grabbed the bell… at the same time. He was amazed.

"Whoa… how did you-"

"Teamwork! My dad told me this story when I was younger… Kisho and Kaori came up with the plan, and I came up with the distraction!" he said.

Kaori hit him over the head.

"You and uncle Naruto are both big fat perverts!"

Kisho sighed.

"Hey it worked didn't it? Naruto showed sensei the jutsu when he was younger, and Ryu was right that sensei turned into a pervert to. It all works out in the end." He said.

Kaori nodded, reluctantly. Konohamaru smiled.

"Well then! You guys better go and get some-"

"Ramen!" said Ryu.

Kisho smiled a little and Kaori groaned. Konohamaru laughed again.

"Let's meet up for our first mission tomorrow, 2pm sharp! Don't be late!"

"No, you don't be late sensei." corrected Kaori.

And then they ran off to get some food.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Don't forget to Review and tell me what you think!

Bye now!


	6. Kisho's Promise

Sorry for the wait! I'll try updating more okay?

Enjoy!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kaori and Ryu were probably sleeping by now. Kisho couldn't sleep for some odd reason, and that was very unusual, considering he took after his father in many ways. He sighed and decided to go for a midnight stroll. As he was walking he was also thinking, thinking of how different life might be if she was still around.

'**I wonder if there's a jutsu that can bring the dead back to life.'** He wondered. **'Then again if there was it would probably be forbidden.'**

Kisho then noticed that there were flowers at his feet. He looked up and saw that this was Himawari's favorite place to go to. It was also the last place Kisho saw her alive.

_**Flashback**_

"Kisho-kun! Kisho-kun!"

Kisho turned to see the little blond princess of the village. He pretended not to look happy or excited… at least not as much as he was on the inside.

"Himawari? What the heck are you doing here?" He asked.

"Rinney said that I would find you here, and she was right! I wanted to show you something!" she said.

He lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you want to show me exactly? And why me?"

He swore her cheeks went a little pinker then they just were.

"Because…. Kaori's busy and Ryu's learning a new jutsu from daddy!" she said.

Although it was obvious that she was lying he just went along with it. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the entrance of the village. She talked to him about pointless things and he just nodded or made small comments, then they stopped and his eyes widened a little. This place was full of flowers, Sakura trees and a small lake was in the middle. It was beautiful.

"Wow." He said.

She blushed even more.

"I-I thought you'd like it c-c-cause you always pick flowers with me and stuff… so… what should we do?" asked Himawari.

Kisho smiled a little, cause he noticed she was still holding his hand. He sat down and she followed suit.

"We should stare at it and take in all its beauty." he said.

She nodded.

"And promise not to tell anybody about this Kisho-kun! All the girls would pick the flowers and everything if they found out… so then this place would loose its beauty." She said.

For a girl her age she chose her words wisely. She held out his pinky and she intertwined it with a cute smile on her face.

"I promise."

_**End Flashback**_

'**And I kept that promise… and no one has found this place yet. It's good that it's continently hidden out here.'** He thought, wiping away a small tear on his face.

He wanted to go back here with her to… on a certain day. No body knew what day it was gonna be, but Kisho did. He knew it because he made the day. He made the day for the future, when they were older. It would have been the day he asked her on a date, and maybe even asked for her hand in marriage. He chocked back a sob and let all the tears behind his masked eyes run off his face and on the soft soil.

_**Later…**_

He quietly opened and closed the door. So quiet that not even a rabbit could hear him. It would have been perfect if his dad wasn't sitting at the dinning room table and just starring. Kisho sighed and took a seat in front of his dad.

"Where were you?" asked Shikamaru.

Kisho shrugged.

"Out. I couldn't sleep so I thought maybe walking would help a little." He lied, although it was slightly true.

Shikamaru nodded a little, and took a sip of the tea he was drinking.

"… Kisho…" he started.

Kisho looked up at his dad.

"Your moms worried about you, and so am I."

"Why do you have to worry about me? I'm totally nor-"

"Your wrists say otherwise." Interrupted Shikamaru.

Kisho's eyes widened a bit. He looked at himself and saw that he was wearing a short sleeved shirt, like he does every night. And there were the cuts, all the way up his arm. He looked away from his dad, ashamed that he had to see this.

"How'd mom find out?" he asked.

"She found one of my old kunais in your room. You can imagine how freaked she was when she told me."

Kisho nodded.

'**I'm an idiot! How could I have been so selfish and not told my parents how sad I was?! Poor mom.'** He thought.

"Your mom told me to talk to you tomorrow, but I'm short on time. And plus I could hear you leaving through the window. Waited here for about half an hour." Said Shikamaru.

Kisho nodded. He agreed that he needed help. He really did. But he didn't want to see a shrink or a doctor! He didn't need to tell anybody about his secrets and his inner thoughts… but then again, maybe it was for the best. Not just for him, but for his family to. He sighed.

"What do you want me to do? See a shrink?"

Shikamaru starred at him. Kisho took that as a yes.

"Fine I'll go, but how about you make an appointment for after the mission okay?"

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. Kisho then went upstairs, and finally went to sleep.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Well, isn't that sad? I hope you... liked it? Please review! Thank u!

Bye now!


	7. The Mission Part 1

I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I do! Thank you for reading!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kisho had packed up all of his stuff the night before, with the help of Rinney of coarse. Kaori packed up all her stuff that morning, considering she woke up… early. And Ryu packed everything in a bag last minute; lucky for him his dad helped him. But he was a tad bit late. He showed up and saw them all standing there. Kaori didn't look happy, Konohamaru looked up from his magazine and Kisho was falling asleep standing up… yep everything was normal.

"… I'm only late by two minutes!" He said.

Kaori gave a 'humph' and started to walk away. Konohamaru sighed and went after her, trying to be in the lead. Ryu sulked for a minute and then dragged Kisho (still half asleep) so that they could catch up with them.

_**Afternoon…**_

Konohamaru packed a lunch for them all, since he was nice enough. Kaori, Kisho and Ryu were silently eating and watching him read the magazine. He didn't notice until they were half done. He looked up and saw them starring at him intently. He gave a nervous laugh.

"What's up?" he asked.

"What exactly is this mission?" asked Kaori before the boys could.

They all thought it, considering they didn't meet up with the Hokage for the mission for some reason. Plus Konohamaru was so wrapped up in his magazine that he didn't tell them a thing. He laughed.

"Whoops, forgot to tell you anything huh?"

They nodded angrily.

"Well… we're supposed to go to the village of tea actually."

They kept starring.

"To help this woman on her farm!" Ryu groaned. "No! Not like that! That's in a few more weeks."

They starred at him again, wondering exactly what he meant by that.

"There's been threatening notes, things disappearing mysteriously and some weir little markings on her daughter. Like bruises that form shapes and scratches that have words on them but then disappear. They know it's not ghosts or anything because a priest came to visit. They think that somebody's watching them-"

"And what are we suppose to do about it?!" asked Ryu, not standing the intensity.

"Will you shut up!" said Kaori, also not able to stand it but trying to act mature.

Konohamaru nodded.

"Well the notes say that her daughter will be taken away and by the looks of it it's some sort of jutsu that can show scratches then disappear, I've read something about it." He explained when they looked at him oddly. "We're suppose to protect the girl until something happens."

There was a long moment of silence.

"THAT'S IT?!" they all shouted.

Konohamaru fell backwards in surprise.

"Wh-what? It's cool isn't it?! I mean, kinda like a mystery and all that, right?! Come on stuff as cool as this doesn't happen a lot in a lifetime!"

They just complained about how stupid and immature he was for the rest of lunch.

_**Later…**_

"Thank you so much for coming!" the woman cried.

She looked stressed and tired. Her black hair was a mess and her grey eyes were droopier then droopy. Ryu thought she was… something else!

"It's our pleasure to help you Madame!" said Konohamaru. "When did this start happening?"

She took a moment to think as they all sat down at her table.

"A month or two maybe? It' feels like years and years because I'm to scared to fall asleep."

She then looked at the three twelve year olds. Kaori saw some disappointment in her eyes.

"I was hoping for better ninjas." She said, looking back at Konohamaru.

The three twitched.

'**EXCUSE ME?!'** the three thought.

"Well you rated the mission at a low enough level for them, plus our other ones are busy doing other things. Don't worry, they can handle something like this! All their doing is watching your daughter until-"

"Daughter?" she asked.

Konohamaru stopped talking and gave her a questioning look.

"It said-"

"Oh, she's considered my daughter because I'm her guardian right? I keep forgetting that mom and dad died a long time ago."

They knew that she was lying, well okay Kisho knew she was lying. She must of become so tired and deranged she either forgot her daughter was her daughter or she felt like someone was listening in on the conversation. It was probably option B because she was moving her eyes around the room so many times it made Kisho dizzy.

"And what if he shows up? Will you kill him?" she asked the three of them.

Ryu flinched at that word 'kill', true HE wanted to kill someone, but for some reason he remembers Himawari. Kaori gave the woman a small smile.

"If it comes down to it we will Miss. Korah!"

She smiled to, being a little relieved.

_**Later…**_

They met the little girl, her name was Tina, she also looked just like her mom. Kisho told the other two that Miss. Korah had been lying and to just go along with it. Tina seemed to be just as scared as her mother, she pretended to sleep and was afraid to go outside.

"I don't wanna leave m-… Korah, I wanna stay with her!"

Apparently she was told to fake it as well. Kaori was comforting her and playing with dolls. It kinda reminded her of when she use to play dolls with her mom, whenever Sasuke wasn't around to play dress up. She smiled at the thought. Ryu suddenly felt something when Kaori and Tina were undressing their dolls so they were ready for the tea party. As soon as he turned his head the chakra was gone. Indeed it was weird. Kisho gave him a look that asked 'What's up?'. Ryu just shook his head cause it was probably nothing.

_**1 Week later…**_

Nothing had happened yet. They were gonna stay one more day just to be safe, but that was all they could do. The notes, bruises and scratches all stopped since they got here. Konohamaru was starting to have his doubts, but agreed one more day would be fine. Kaori and Ryu were sitting outside Tina's room while Kisho was looking around the house.

'**WELL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! MAKE YOUR MOVE!'** said the inner self.

Kaori made a face and jammed her away again.

"Why?"

She looked at Ryu with a raised eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"Why do you like… like Taku?" he said.

'**Why am I even bothering with this?!'** he thought.

"… well he's a really nice, funny and caring guy. Plus he's got looks that are to die for!"

She lost him at nice. Was this the same Taku?!

"And I know he treats you like dirt… but maybe it's just some childhood grudge? Seriously he didn't do what your grandfather told him to do way back then." Said Kaori, smiling at him a little.

He looked up at her.

"He told you about that?" She nodded. "Oh… still gave him no right to show off his wonderful acting talent."

Kaori's look went from caring to sad. She should of known that! Whatever reason Taku hates Ryu is a mystery at the moment, but he shouldn't of done that stupid play no matter what. She put a hand on Ryu's shoulder and smiled. He starred at her and then smiled back. He knew that she was either gonna make his relationship with Taku better, or probably make it worse. But either way he knew she would still be his friend.

Suddenly there was a scream in Tina's room. They swung the door open and saw that Tina wasn't in there. They looked everywhere, but the only thing that looked different from before was the bed, its covers had been taken off. Kisho came in and looked flustered.

"Where were you?!" Asked Kaori.

"I was locked in a closet and got out after the scream! He's taken her hasn't he?" he said.

They nodded. Then came in Konohamaru and Korah showed up. Korah had tears in her eyes.

"No! No he took her! No! My baby's gone!... she's gone…"

She slumped to the floor and started to weep. Ryu looked at the window that looked like it hadn't been opened. It had a lock on it that must have been… well he could tell that it was old and that it was here longer before the strange things happened. Kaori grabbed his arm and Kisho's by the looks of it.

"Come on! This has now turned into a rescue mission! I can still sense some chakra near by, let's go!"

So they did. They ran off to the forest, so fast that they didn't know Konohamaru could catch up to them… at all. They didn't realize until they had to stop to rest, but continued into the dark woods anyway.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Suspense 0-0 Do u like? Review if u do!

Bye now!


	8. The Mission Part 2

Enjoy reading!

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

They had lost the chakra, but thankfully Kaori found footprints, and they were fresh. They followed the prints, having to cross rivers and other things, and Kaori slipped at on point, hurting her ankle in the process. Ryu carried her until they reached the cave, and it was a really dark one.

"I can walk now." She said.

It was dark enough that Kisho couldn't see that the two of them were blushing, and the two of them didn't even notice that the both of them were blushing! It soon ended when they heard a little girl crying…. It was Tina! Ryu was about to run in there but Kisho grabbed his arm and held him back.

"What the hell Kisho?! We've gotta save her!"

"I know that! But we need to have a strategy to save her first, if we just went in at random we could not only kill ourselves but we'd be putting her in more danger as well!" said Kisho.

Ryu jerked his arm away and looked to the ground, ashamed that he was acting so stupid. Kaori sighed.

"So what should we do? This guy might be a molester or something so maybe Ryu can use his sexy jutsu except be a child."

Ryu was about to shout that that was impossible but Kisho cut in before he had the chance.

"I'd agree with you if it wasn't a relative."

They both stared at him.

"Huh?!"

"C'mon, that lock must be centuries old! Only a relative who use to live there would still have a key. And it has to be a relative because of the fact that he knows that time Tina goes to bed or wakes up or does whatever since the very beginning! And the people that drop by and the mother so well… maybe a grandfather, Aunt, Uncle-"

"Father." Said Kaori.

"Can you not be a daddy's girl for one day Kaori?!" said Ryu.

She slapped him on his head.

"No stupid! It might be the father, my mom told me about how sometimes when people break up but have children that a custody battle is put out, and sometimes they keep trying to win the child back if they don't get him or her… and some even go to extreme measures to take them away." She explained.

Kisho nodded a little.

"Makes sense."

"Well now that we know who it might be, what are we going to do?!" asked Ryu.

This was brining back bad thoughts for him. But thankfully he calmed down a little since they figured out it was the father or some other relative, instead of… that man.

Kisho suddenly squatted down and closed his eyes, putting his hands to his mouth and mouthing some words from time to time. Kaori looked at Ryu.

"What's he doing?" she asked.

"I think this is his thinking position, I use to have to watch them play chess or other stuff when I was younger. They always paused and went into the thinking stances. Uncle Shikamaru would put his hands in a way like this," He showed her and waited until she nodded to let him continue. "And ten make a move. After a few more moves Kisho would go into that position… neither of them were able to win a single game." He sighed.

She giggled a little at the thought of the two smartest people battling it out in a form of chess. Then suddenly Kisho stood up.

"I've got it."

_**Minutes Later…**_

Kaori was almost in position. She could see the light of the candles and hear Tina's small voice. She could also hear the low voice of another man. She gulped, hopping that this would work. She stepped closer to the door and peeked into it. Sure enough there was Tina, and a man standing in front of her. He had orange hair, but his eyes were the same as Tina's.

'**So it was the father!'**

'**NO SHIT GIRLY!'**

Kaori yet again jammed her inner self to the back of her head. She was able to have more control over it than her mother did, but she wondered how her mom could deal with this stupid other you in your head that can't shut up at desperate times! Suddenly a kunai passed by her and she knew that was the signal.

She focused her chakra to her feet and ran into the room so fast the man had no clue what happened, but he was on the ground, paralyzed for a few moments thanks to Kaori and her research on pressure points. Tina looked happy to see her.

"Kaori!" She jumped off the seat and held Kaori tight.

"You came to save me! Thank you!"

Kaori smiled but remembered to get out of there.

"Come on!"

Tina climbed on Kaori's back and they were off. When they were about halfway out of there they heard the man yelling, cursing and calling Tina's name. He was running after them, and was gaining speed. Kaori put as much chakra as she could in her feet, so she wasn't too worried. At least she wasn't until she tripped again, but she was sure that she had twisted or sprained her ankle really bad. This was so not good. Tina was a ways in front of her and coming back to help her up.

"No Tina, go and get Ryu and Kisho, they're out front and-"

"He'll be able to hear you if you talk any louder Kaori!" said Tina, pulling Kaori to round the corner that would lead them out of there.

"But-"

"Daddy's slow don't worry! We can make it just in time I'm sure, you have to stand up and hop though cause you're so heavy!"

Normally Kaori would pumble someone if they said she was heavy. But in this case she would make an exception. She stood up on her good foot and hopped as fast as she could, with the help of Tina. They got out and sat on the soft grass. The man was coming at an alarming rate now and was yelling but before he could reach the girls Kisho and Ryu got him in a chakra net. He couldn't move.

"What the-"

"You won't be able to move or use your jutsu on us until sensei comes back to take you away." Said Kisho, jumping down from the tree.

The man glared at him.

"All I wanted was to see my daughter! Is that a crime?! I came back from a trip, just to see her and that bitch Korah won't let me see my own child!"

"With good reason from what I'm looking at." Said Ryu, walking past him to see if Kaori was all right.

The man muttered more curses, and finally Konohamaru showed up and was amazed at how his team didn't need him on their first mission (A/N: Although it is understandable).

_**The Next Day…**_

They said their final goodbye's to Tina and her mother and headed back home. Ryu had to carry Kaori most of the way back, then Konohamaru took over. Kisho said it was too troublesome for him to carry around girls all day.

Sakura fixed Kaori's ankle and she was able to walk again, but then Sakura was busy calming Sasuke down from going to the jail and killing the man himself.

Kisho's counselor was a surprise to him, because it was his own father. He wouldn't say much at their scheduled meetings, which was understandable to Shikamaru. And even though this was a totally troublesome thing to do, he would wait until Kisho was ready to spill the beans.

As for Ryu… Naruto and Hinata celebrated his successful mission with ramen… a lot of ramen.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I hope it doesn't sound like the stories over, cause believe mm its not even close! I hope you liked that chapter! And stop asking if Himawari's gonna come back because I'm not going to tell you! You'll see what'll happen later on in the story okay? Just wait!

Anyway, please review and don't give me flames!

Bye now!


	9. 13th Birthday

Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kaori woke up early yet again, it was a day off… so she woke up at around six or seven. She got dressed, ate breakfast, woke up her parents and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and such. Then she looked at the calendar and her eyes widened.

"I've gotta go get Ryu!"

And with that she quickly told her parents where she was going and dashed off to Ryu's house.

_**Minutes Later…**_

Kaori knocked on Ryu's bedroom door. Hinata had already let her in and allowed her to wake Ryu up, even though it might be impossible.

"Ryu! Wake up!"

Surprisingly she heard a grunt and a tumble of sorts. He answered the door, having messy hair and droopy eyes. She sighed.

**'****How can he not be ready yet?!'**

"What have you been doing?! Do you know what today is! We've gotta get busy and-" she started.

"I've got his gift, all we need to do is get a cake and we're all set… what?!"

Kaori was so amazed that Ryu remembered, or even had a gift!

"Why are you always behind on my birthday but not on his?"

He shrugged.

"I guess I keep forgetting that you want me there."

And with that he closed the door on her to get dressed, not looking at her shocked face.

_**With Kisho…**_

"Wake up little smarty!"

Kisho jumped out of bed and saw his sister standing over him. He glared at her.

"What the hell do you want now?" he asked.

"I don't want anything except for you to wake up and get your ass downstairs! Mom and dad have the gifts down there already!"

**'… oh my god no.'**

He looked over at his calendar and saw that it was sadly true. It was his birthday today. That meant he was turning thirteen now…. Although he was glad he was also disappointed. He grumbled all the way down the stairs until he reached the table where all his new gifts were. Ino and Rinney were the only ones singing him happy birthday while his dad was putting his head in his hands and either sleeping or trying to drown out all the bad singing or thinking how troublesome this is. Kisho didn't blame him in the least.

_**Later on…**_

Kisho had gotten kunais and shuriken from his dad (since he wasn't cutting himself anymore or anything), some board game from Rinney, and his mom got him about ten books. He had finished six of them already, and yes they were books almost as think as the dictionary… some even thicker.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to say happy birthday to him. He appreciated it, but as always he found himself thinking how troublesome it was… and he was heading to the graveyard right now. He wanted to talk to her about what's happened and how thirteen wasn't so great. Also because he promised her that when he turned thirteen he would tell her all about it. Since he was honest and out of their little group, he was the first to turn thirteen and Ryu was last, hence he had to tell her. And he always kept his promises… at least he did to Himawari.

He sat in front of the gravestone and said a small prayer before he started to talk.

"Well, I guess I'm going to keep my promise like I… well promised. Maybe I should tell you more later on, but right now being thirteen isn't that much of a big deal. It's pretty much like any other time that you turn another year older. So it's kinda troublesome at the moment. But maybe I'll let you know in a few more months or maybe even later… is that okay with you?"

A gust of wind blew past him. He knew that was a yes. He smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few more months then. Bye."

And with that he stood up, and walked off.

_**That Night…**_

"Hey Kisho!" called a voice.

He was sitting close to the woods, he liked star gazing more then cloud gazing. He looked at Kaori, she was holding a gift and dragging Ryu, who was holding a cake. Kisho sighed.

"For gods sake you know you don't have to get me anything." He said.

Kaori shrugged.

"We wanted to!"

She handed him the gift that he opened quickly. It was a book… and a sketchbook. He sighed, these would probably come in handy at some point.

"Thanks." He said.

She hugged him and he hugged back. Then Ryu handed him a gift. It was a rectangular shaped locket. He looked up at Ryu.

"Um…"

"Just open it." Said Ryu.

He did, and his eyes widened a little. It was a picture of him and Himawari when they were younger he was holding her hand and they were smiling… it was at a festival… the fireworks festival. Although he didn't remember anyone taking a picture, he was happy. He smiled a little at Ryu. He shrugged.

"Plus the locket was hers to and I didn't know what to do with it… it had that picture in there already."

Ryu nodded in thanks.

"Come on! Blow out the candles and make a wish Kisho!" said Kaori.

He nodded and thought a moment of what he wanted. Then he took a deep breath and blew them all out. Kaori clapped and Kisho was happy that there might be some sort of chance his wish would come true.

'**I wish for Himawari to come back to me, her family and the village.'**

That would forever be his wish until it came true.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Okay, I'll be gone for a week and then a friend is coming to my house to stay, so I'm not sure when I'll b able to update, but I'll try to! I promise! Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter!

Review and no flames!

Bye now!


	10. The Arrival

Sorry for the wait!

Please enjoy the chapter!

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

It was quiet and boring today. Kisho and Ryu were hanging out, doing nothing as Kaori was at home doing some sort of research. She was either doing that or trying to find Taku and flirt with him…. Again.

"Can't she tell that he doesn't like her?!" said Ryu.

They were cloud gazing, even though Kisho likes star gazing a lot more it was something to do to pass time until is was night.

"She's a girl." Said Kisho.

"I know that!"

"No, she's a girl so she's trying to get what she wants and needs Taku to actually tell her he doesn't like her or worse to get her to stop liking him. Well then again she'll stay in her room crying for a while and then say she hates you and me and life and then she'll be over it."

Ryu starred at his friend for a long while. Kisho sighed a long sigh.

"Rinney is my sister, how else would I know this stuff?"

Ryu laughed at that so hard he rolled into the river. Kisho sighed again.

'**No shit he's the Hokage's son.'**

_**Meanwhile….**_

Kaori was sitting in a tree near the gate of the village. It was quiet and she was trying to find Taku's chakra. It also helped her practice in a way.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon-"

"Kaori?"

Kaori jumped and fell into the bushes. She sat up and was about to yell at the person who interrupted her very important practice session and stopped herself.

"T-Taku?! When did you get here?!"

He chuckled a little.

"I guess I was to fast for you to sense me. Plus I controlled my chakra at a low level… here."

He held out his hand to help her up. She took it, feeling electricity go up her arm and to her brain. It took a little while to register that he was holding her hand. Kaori looked at his face, his hair had grown to his shoulders now, and it was a pretty light brown. He took after his parents well. She had to hold back a disappointed sigh when he let go of her hand.

'**PSH, AFTER ALL THAT RYU'S SAID YOU STILL LIKE THIS GUY?!'** stated the annoying inner self.

Kaori gulped.

"Um…. Taku?"

He stared at her expectantly.

"Why-Wh-Why are you so mean t-to Ryu?" she asked.

'**THAT A GIRL!' **

"Psh. Cause that idiot killed the little princess of the village, why else?"

Kaori glared at him and was about to retort when he put a finger to her lips.

"I'm kidding. But it does start to make sense to me, not saying that I think that. Unless Ryu leaves the village I won't believe my grandfather. The truth is…" He put his lips to Kaori's ear and whispered. "I think that he's a coward, for not risking his life for his sister. He is a disgrace to the family, and the village. People need to see that, and so does he."

Kaori stared at him, totally shocked.

'**I-It makes sense.'**

'**WHAT DID YOU SAY?!'**

Suddenly the gates opened and in came sand ninja. They were surrounding someone. Kaori jumped back up in the tree, it was the kazekage (A/N: I think I spelt that wrong?) and he looked more serious and mad then he did any other times that Kaori had seen him. Taku was on the branch next to her and they were silent until they had all disappeared around the corner.

"What are they doing here?" She whispered.

Taku shrugged, because for once he honestly did not know.

_**Later at the Hokage's Office…**_

The door opened with a large slam. Naruto looked up and saw his old friend, who didn't look at all happy. Naruto stood up from his chair as the extra ninja left the room, since they knew it was safe. Naruto smiled at his friend.

"Gaara! What an unexpected surprise from you my dear old friend!" he said.

"Skip the hello's Naruto, I've got a problem."

Naruto's smile left his face.

"Oh? Is there some trouble between you and your wife?"

"No. My daughter's been kidnapped… and she will kill her if I don't give her what she wants."

"She?! She was taken by a woman?!"

"I know, not what I expected either." Sighed Gaara.

"This is serious then… what does she want?"

Gaara was silent before answering.

"She wants me to leave Matsuri and be with her and sleep with her and-"

"Okay, okay! I get it! I thought all your fan girls gave up!" teased Naruto.

Gaara glared at him.

"This isn't funny Naruto."

Naruto nodded and sat back down, Gaara did the same.

"And what do you want me to do about it? I can't leave the village Gaara, I have to do many things this week… and I promised Hinata that I would take her out to dinner in tomorrow so…"

"Then send some ninja to do the job! I want my daughter to be back in my arms and feel safe! Matsuri's worried to, so send me somebody!"

Naruto thought for a moment.

"Why can't you?"

"Because she's probably a sand ninja as well, and she knows all my moves and my other ninja's have tried and failed." He explained.

Naruto nodded once more. Then after a few more minutes he smiled.

"I know just the team." He exclaimed.

"Who exactly?" asked Gaara, raising an invisible eyebrow.

"Team 9. Uchiha Kaori, Nara Kisho, and my son Uzumaki Ryu!" Naruto said, loud and proud.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Did you like it? Review if you did!

Bye bye now!


	11. Saving the Sand Princess

I hope you like this chapter!

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"WHAT?!"

Naruto fell back at the sudden noise. Konohamaru sighed at his teams' reaction. It was typical yes, but why did they have to act so… surprised? It seemed like something Naruto would put them up to. But he could also see why they didn't wanna go, they were only kids and they had just started, so they probably didn't feel ready for this kind of mission.

"And Gaara agreed to this?!" yelled Ryu.

Konohamaru shrugged. Naruto stood up and coughed before answering.

"Well no, but I assured him that you three were really good in the brains and bronze and you guys are really good at missions that involve kidnapping. So after about a half hour of telling him that you guys did amazing-"

"He agreed?" Interrupted Kisho.

"More or less." Sighed Naruto.

Kaori rolled her eyes.

"Dad what did mom say?" asked Ryu.

Naruto went completely silent at that moment. He knew Ryu knew that Hinata wouldn't approve of it. Ryu smiled in victory for a moment, but then he saw his fathers oh so famous grin come on his face. Kaori and Kisho waited for Naruto to speak.

"Konohamaru, you'd better get these kids on their way! The sooner the better!"

The three kids let their mouths drop. Did Naruto just send them off on a mission that he gave them only about five minutes ago?!

'**Isn't that illegal?!'** thought Kaori.

'**WELL HE IS THE HOKAGE AND NARUTO.'**

'**True…'**

"Oh, alright then. Come on guys we'd better get moving!" said Konohamaru, also smiling like an idiot.

Ryu groaned.

'**Damn.'**

_**Hours Later…**_

"We're finally here!" said Ryu.

It was really hot out, no surprise to them I guess, but Ryu was so hot he couldn't describe it. This was so not fair. He hated that his dad just happened to be the Hokage, and he hated the fact he was actually excited about this whole thing. Which is also why he hated his dad for being his dad. He had his father's genetics alright.

Kaori was uberly pissed. How could Uncle Naruto be so stupid! This was not fair at all. No wonder her father and him weren't good friends before! Her dad was a lot smarter in this department. It also didn't surprise her that her mother had chosen her dad over Uncle Naruto. This was such a bad idea.

Kisho just thought this whole thing was bothersome.

"Alright! Let's go and get a princess!" said Konohamaru, punching the air above him.

Ryu clenched his teeth.

'**That's something dad would do.'**

_**Later…**_

"Gaara." Called Kankuro as he knocked on the door.

"What is it Kankuro?" Gaara snapped.

Kankuro sighed.

"Team 9's here."

"Well don't just stand there! Bring them in!"

Kankuro opened the door, as they went in Ryu stopped and starred at Kankuro.

"And you're the older brother?"

He glared at Ryu.

"Shut up and get your ass in there before I kick it in for you."

Ryu ran in after his friends at that. Gaara looked the same as always, except maybe a little angrier, if that was even possible…

"Well, I'm not exactly happy that Naruto chose children to deal with this situation, but I'll trust him on this." He looked at each of their faces before speaking again. "And if you fail this mission there will be hell to pay."

Kaori and Ryu gulped. Kisho almost yawned but held it back, he was scared to. Suddenly a woman came in. She was a very beautiful brunet woman, Ryu couldn't help but stare and Kaori for some reason felt like she should punch his guts out.

'**AH TRUE LOVE!'**

'**Will you just go away?!'**

'**IF I COULD I WOULD BUT I CAN'T CAUSE I'M A PART OF YOU SO YAH YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME FOR A LONG TIME.'**

'… **darn.'**

"Matsuri, what are you doing here?" asked Gaara.

"I just wanted to see who Naruto sent to save Ai." She looked down at Team 9. "I was just hopping for someone more…"

"Stealthy?" said Kaori.

Matsuri laughed a small fake laugh and looked back down to the floor, sadness in her dark eyes.

"Matsuri, I'll be with you in a moment."

She nodded and left the room. Ryu was looking at her back as she left.

"Ryu, what are you looking at?" asked Gaara.

Ryu froze up a little before turning back to his fathers' friend.

"U-Uh the d-d-door was nicely d-de-decorated!"

Kisho slapped his forehead.

'**Idiot.'**

_**Later…**_

"So this is the place?"

Konohamaru nodded. They were in the desert and in front of them was a small dark cave.

"So are you going to do the same thing you did last time?" asked Konohamaru.

The three looked at each other.

"No." said Kisho. "We don't exactly know what to do." He sighed.

"Gaara will have our heads for sure!" gulped Ryu.

"Shut up you idiot!" said Kaori.

Kisho then went into his thinking position. Before long he opened his eyes.

"Kaori, can you sneak in and see what's there?"

She nodded and went in the small cave. Before long she found a light. She looked around the corner and held back a gasp. Ai was tied to a cross and had duck tape on her mouth. She looked like she'd been crying for hours. Kaori had to hold back going in and saving her herself.

'**Remember what Kisho told you to do!'**

Then there was a woman with long brown hair came out of nowhere.

"Having fun?"

Ai opened her jade eyes.

"Mmph."

"I'm glad." She came closer to Ai's face. "Don't worry, your daddy will come to get you soon, and then he and I will be married."

Ai started to cry at that point, then shook her head back and forth. Kaori quickly but quietly left the way she came before she did something drastic.

"Well?" asked Ryu when she came back out to them.

"She's got Ai tied up and making her cry like 24/7." She said. "I'm glad I have so much self control."

Konohamaru coughed. The three turned to their sensei.

"I think I've got an idea."

_**A little Later…**_

The woman was sitting in her chair, filing her nails. Ai wanted to go home. She was only seven and she missed her mommy and especially her daddy.

'**Daddy don't come.'** She begged.

She didn't want her dad to come to her and end up leaving her to. Death was better than that to her. Suddenly there were footsteps. The woman looked up and had a small smile.

"Gaara, is that you?"

The dark shadow in the doorway stopped and stared. The woman smiled.

"I knew that you'd be mine soon enough."

Then the shadow stepped into the light and-

"Matsuri?!" yelled the woman.

Matsuri stood there, not showing any emotion in her face. Ai's eyes were wide.

'**Mommy?!'**

"Where's Gaara?! Why'd he send you?!"

"I came by myself."

The woman clenched her teeth.

"Why you- you- you bitch! I'll kill you and your daughter!"

The woman charged at Matsuri with full speed, with a kunai in hand. Matsuri grabbed her wrist and held it back, it was really close to her chest. Ai was screaming almost, but it was muffled so they weren't exactly sure if it was screaming or yelling or something else. The woman looked back.

"Shut up you little brat!"

"Don't call my daughter a brat!"

The woman turned to her left and saw another Matsuri. Her eyes widened.

"And don't take your eyes off your opponent." Said Matsuri number 1.

The woman was to slow and got punched in the face. Ryu changed back into Ryu as Kisho did the same and used the shadow jutsu to hold her down.

"Wh-What the-"

"Guess Gaara chose the right people to deal with her huh?" said Konohamaru.

The woman suddenly smiled and turned into a log.

"…. Oh shit." Muttered Ryu.

She reappeared next to Ai, holding a kunai to her throat.

"I don't think so at all. Say goodbye to the little sand princess. I had a lot of fun kidnapping you Ai."

And with that she slit Ai's throat before Kisho could do anything. She turned back to them and saw that they held no emotion in their features. Konohamaru was the only one smiling though.

"I do think so actually, you just slit your throat."

She looked back and saw that it wasn't Ai tied up, it was her! She was so shocked that she didn't even realize that it was a jutsu. She just fainted. Konohamaru smiled.

"About time my work had been used for the greater good!" he said.

Kaori came out of the hiding place with Ai on her back.

"Good job boys." They both said.

Ryu and Konohamaru blushed and laughed as Kisho leaned against the wall.

_**Later…**_

"Daddy!" cried Ai as she ran into the office. "Mommy!"

Gaara was slightly surprised as he looked away from his wife to see his daughter run up to them. She had tears off happiness in her eyes. She jumped on her mother and hugged her.

"Ai! Oh my gosh! Ai your safe!" said Matsuri as she ran her hands through Ai's long and tangled brown hair. Gaara just starred.

'**She's alright.'** He thought happily.

"Daddy! I missed you both so much! It was so scary!" she cried and jumped into her fathers arms, still crying with happiness.

Gaara wrapped his arms around her and looked at the doorway. There was Team 9 and Konohamaru, smiling at the cute scene. Gaara smiled a little and nodded to them, signaling them to go away. Konohamaru nodded and dragged Ryu away as the other two students followed out willingly. Ryu sighed.

"Mission accomplished."

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Aw! Wasn't that sweet? I couldn't think of a name for the woman sadly, so... yah!

I hope you like it! Review if you do!

Bye bye now!


	12. Kaori's Day

Forgot to mention, Ai means love. But I think most of you already knew that. Anyway! Enjoy the chapter!

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ryu grabbed everything he needed

Ryu grabbed everything he needed. It was an important mission today… well sort of important….. well actually it was really important if he didn't wanna get killed. It just…. Wasn't really a mission. But he considered it one because it was three in the morning and he had to go pick up Sleepy Smart Ass for it. So he put the box in his backpack and got some cloths on and ran out of his house (using the long way of coarse) and into the street of Konoha.

_**10 Minutes Later…**_

He had knocked for about five minutes now, no answer at all. He at least expected Rinney or their mom to open the door. He sighed, totally giving up on the door at this point. Ryu looked around for Kisho's window and saw that it was the highest one and also the one with nothing to cling onto to go up and in. Ryu groaned.

'**He must have seen this coming or something like it.'** He thought.

Then he got an idea. He took a deep breath in and climbed up the drainpipe that was next to Rinney's room. He then reached for Kisho's window and unlocked it from the outside. When he finally got it open he jumped on the ledge and then dived in…. landing on a lot of wrapping paper?

"Kisho! Kisho wake up!" He said.

Kisho was already awake thanks to the knocking and the cold air in the room. He opened one eye and glared at Ryu.

"What the hell has Kaori done to you that would get you up so fucking early?" asked Kisho.

Ryu rolled his eyes.

"The fact that today is March 15th." He said.

That woke Kisho up. He jumped out of his bed and dived for the wrapping paper. Ryu waited until he emerged again.

"Finally found it!" He said, showing the little bag.

Suddenly the door opened and at the entrance was Shikamaru.

"I thought it was Rinney making all the noise with her boyfriend, but it's actually you two? Didn't think I'd seen the day when Kisho was… **yawn** was able to wake up so early." He said.

"Special event dad, and I think you're a bit paranoid about Rinney having boyfriends, cause she doesn't." Explained Kisho.

Shikamaru nodded, not really listening at all and left for his room so that he could sleep.

_**Later…**_

"Rinney really doesn't have a boyfriend?" asked Ryu.

They were in a jog at the moment; they didn't want to waste chakra just by running to Kaori's house.

"I don't keep up with gossip, but Rinney likes this boy and this boys talked to me, y'know asked me some questions about her almost everyday. Then he stopped coming to me and went off to talk to Rinney." He shrugged.

"It doesn't bother you at all?" asked Ryu.

"Should it?"

"Well yah, he could hurt your sister in many ways you know. Maybe he asked those questions so that he can put up an act so she would go out with him. She is one of the popular girls in the academy you know."

Kisho shrugged, but in realty he was actually considering what his idiotic friend was saying.

'**Should I care?'** he thought.

No he wasn't thinking about Ryu.

_**A few minutes Later…**_

They just sat outside her front door. Last year she woke up around this time to wake THEM up and yell at them. But this year was different. They waited another twenty minutes before the door opened, and out came Kaori. She looked at them, like they were on fire or something. She wasn't wearing her usual get up today. She was wearing a skirt, tank top and her hair was in a ponytail. Ryu almost fell over. He didn't know weather to laugh, to smile or anything. It was weird.

"Ryu? Kisho?! What are you guys doing here?!" she asked.

Kisho smiled, as did Ryu.

"Cause it's your birthday and we didn't want you to be disappointed like last year!" said Ryu.

Kaori smiled a little.

"Aw thanks you guys!"

She ran to them and hugged them tight, she even kissed them both on the cheek. Ryu blushed and Kisho just rolled his eyes. Thankfully it was to dark for any of them to notice.

So anyway, Kisho handed her his gift. She opened it up and saw it was a small make up kit.

"Since you always complain you can't bring your stuff on missions I… got a smaller version.

She giggled and thanked him. Ryu handed her the large box, which ended up being a box holding 5 smaller ones. But when she finally unwrapped the final box her eyes looked at it in awe. It was a new diary and a bracelet. Kaori looked back up at him with shock and happiness in her eyes.

"How'd you know I needed a new one?"

He shrugged and gave his grin. But before he could make up a story Kisho cut in.

"Because he usually took it and read it when you weren't looking." Sighed Kisho.

Ryu glared at his so called best friend. Now he was dead even though he made Kaori happy. But she just giggled.

"Well, at least I get a new diary! Thanks Ryu!"

He smiled in relief.

'**Thank you lord.'**

"So, what's the special occasion for you?" asked Kisho.

She blushed and looked around to make sure no one else was listening.

"Taku is taking me to breakfast for my birthday! Isn't it sweet of him?"

Ryu stared at her. Taku?! She's going on a date with Taku?! Usually on birthdays it would just be the three of them hanging out ad doing what the birthday kid wanted to do! It was tradition.

"Oh… well guess you weren't planning on hanging out with us at all huh?" he muttered.

Kaori looked at him and sighed.

"Sorry Ryu, but I couldn't say no! Besides it's not like you guys… had… a…. plan…. Right?"

They simply starred at her and Kisho then spoke up.

"Actually we did. But you are the birthday girl so I guess you should do what you want to do. I mean it's no big deal that your breaking tradition anyway, we just woke up this early so that you could have the best teen birthday ever." He sighed.

It was obvious the boys weren't happy at all about it, Kaori could see that. She sighed again, now she wasn't feeling the greatest.

"Well… how about we do some things until I have to go and meet Taku and then after breakfast we can do-"

"If you don't want to you don't have to." Sid Ryu and started t walk away.

Kisho looked back at her, seeing that Kaori was about to cry. He sighed and hugged her.

'**So smart yet so dumb. A bothersome girl as usual.'** He thought.

"I'm sorry." She kept muttering in Kisho's shirt.

Kisho pat her back and looked back at Ryu, who had stopped when he heard her start to cry.

"Ready for that picnic we were taking her to Ryu?" asked Kisho.

After a few minutes Ryu nodded.

_**Later that Day…**_

Kaori was running late because Taku was trying to get her to stay with him. She explained that she had to go back and hang out with the other two important people in her life. He finally agreed, considering he had spent about four hours of her day with her, that was a good start for him. But before she left he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"One more thing."

Kaori's face was bright red as he placed his lips on hers. She felt like her heartbeat might stop at any moment, it was nice. And it was her first kiss. He broke off the kiss and smiled.

"Are you sure you still want to go and have the rest of your birthday with Kisho and my idiot of a cousin?" Taku said.

As soon as he called Ryu an idiot she snapped out of her trance and pushed him away.

"Yes as a matter of fact I would! No wonder Ryu calls you a jerk!" she started to storm away but yet again he grabbed her arm.

"So because of Ryu you consider me a jerk?!"

"Well duh! You're a big bully to him! And I don't necessarily like guys who bully my friends!" Kaori pulled her arm away and ran off to meet up with the other two, not bothering to look at Taku's angry face.

They were wondering what took her so long, but by the look in her eyes they could see that she didn't want to talk about it. So they were doing the things they wanted to do together the rest of the day, and Kaori had almost totally forgot about the incident that day. But not enough to make it bother her a lot after the guys were gone. She had to talk to someone of high knowledge and power tomorrow.

'**I hope mom can help me.'** She thought before going to bed.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Go Kaori go!... for now. What'll happen next? Read the next chapter to find out! I promise to update soon!

Bye now!


	13. The Small Battle

Enjoy!

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

The talk with her mother lasted pretty much all day. They talked about boys, about how Ryu and about Taku. Kaori still didn't understand what was their problem.

"Why can't they just be nice to each other?!" asked Kaori.

"Boys are difficult that way. They have some sort of grudge between them. For example, the reason your father and uncle Naruto fought was because they were trying to show who was stronger. More or less." Sighed Sakura.

Kaori basically rolled her eyes.

"Boys are weird." She murmured.

There was a moment of silence.

"So, did Taku kiss you?" asked Sakura.

Kaori blushed a deep red.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Sakura.

"Don't tell dad please!" said Kaori.

Sakura shrugged.

"Fine." was all she said.

Kaori could feel that the mood from her mother had changed.

"Mom?"

Sakura put on a fake smile.

"It's nothing, just a stray thought!"

Kaori slowly nodded and went back to finishing her breakfast. Sakura just kept sipping her tea.

'**My poor baby doesn't realize who she loves yet.'**

'**SOUNDS LIKE THE EMO SASUKE.'** Said the inner self.

'**Oh just shut up. She'll find out later on in her life I'm sure.'**

And suddenly in her mind and in her head, it was silent.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ryu was just walking along. They had the whole week of free time, cause their sensei went off on a trip and forgot to get someone to sub. Stupid, yes definitely. Good reason to not doing any missions, yep. Gets Ryu bored cause Kisho is going somewhere and Kaori wanted to talk to her mom today? DEFINITE YES. This sucks so bad. So all he was doing was walking around the village. He thought about pranking people but he knew that he'd get grounded for the rest of his free time and he knew his dad was busy at the office and his mom was there to…. So what really was there to do?

"Well look who it is."

Ryu sighed. Great, that was a voice he was hoping not to hear.

"What do you want Taku?" he sighed.

"Seems that Kaori is very loyal to you and Kisho." Said Taku.

Ryu turned around to look at him.

"Yah well, it's called friendship."

"I know. It's a strong friendship, strong enough for her to go do whatever it was with you and Kisho even after I kissed her." He sighed.

Ryu twitched a little.

"Oh she didn't tell you that?" he asked.

"Probably was to embarrassed to say it." He seethed.

Taku rolled his eyes.

"What are you jealous or something Ryu?"

Actually, Ryu didn't have to be. In truth, he had kissed Kaori first…. It was an accident and it might not have counted at the time, but either way.

"Not really, should I be?" he asked.

Taku rolled his eyes. Then he thought of something that could really, really get him pissed off.

"Wonder if you are strong enough to kill the man who killed Himawari." He said.

Ryu looked up at his older cousin.

"Are you trying to intend something?" he asked.

"I'm simply saying that even though all your missions were a success it seems you don't practice enough on your attacks." He paused a moment. "I think it's because your sensei is a lazy perverted ass who only likes your perverted and disgusting sexy jutsu." He spat.

Ryu was getting even madder by every word he said. The next thing Taku said was the last straw.

"Maybe you either don't really care, or you're not practicing cause you're not gonna kill yourself."

Ryu held back punching him for he knew what Taku wanted, and it was what he was gonna get. They just had to fight in a place that no one's house would get destroyed.

"Let's take it to the field then." Said Ryu.

Taku just grinned.

_**With Kisho…**_

Kisho had done his research and chores for the day and was now off to meet up with Ryu… or more like find him. He wasn't anywhere he usually was, which wasn't very good for some reason.

"Hey!"

Kisho turned and saw Kaori coming up behind him.

"Oh hi. How was talking with your mom?" he asked.

She smiled.

"Pretty good! What are you up to?" she asked him.

"I've been looking for Ryu…. For some reason I have a bad feeling." He admitted.

"Well it is Ryu of coarse!" she said.

"No, it's different… like he's in deep shit or something."

Kaori raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay…. Well then I'll help you!" she said.

Kisho just nodded.

_**Meanwhile…**_

They had been punching and kicking for most of the time. Now it was down to the last of their chakra. So Ryu took in a deep breath.

'**I know dad made me promise to only use this when in danger…. But this is pretty close to it.'**

Meanwhile Taku was sort of thinking the same thing…. Sort of.

'**I know father warned me of this technique, but if I can use it against him I will!'** he thought.

They both charged up, Ryu getting enough power for his rasengan and Taku getting enough chakra for his 60-palm strike. And when they were both ready they ran to each other with great speed. And when they collided.

_**Meanwhile….**_

There was a slight shake in the ground and a sudden boom in the training field. Kisho and Kaori almost lost balance but when they were good they looked at each other and knew exactly what the other was thinking.

'**Ryu!'**

With that they ran to the training field, not noticing that someone was heading that way as well.

_**10 Minutes Later…**_

There was no green grass, just dirt that had been brought up by the explosion. They looked around and at first saw nothing, then Kaori saw Taku and Kisho noticed Ryu on the other side. Before he could tell Kaori what to do she went running to Taku's aid. He sighed; this was not going to end well. He ran to Ryu.

"Ryu! Ryu get up you idiot!" Kisho yelled in right in his ear.

Ryu's eyes fluttered open and looked passed Kisho. Only now he wished he didn't. There was Kaori taking care of Taku's wounds and he was starring up at her, smiling. They looked like a couple, especially when Kaori was looking back at him. Kisho sighed, he knew that was gonna happen. So he started to heal Ryu instead. Kaori wasn't even noticing them, Taku and her were talking and maybe Taku had kissed her quickly, but neither of the boys really bothered to notice, because they didn't want to look and there was some one standing right next to them.

"Ryu…"

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Suspense!! I hope u liked it! I'll update soon I promise!!

Review!

Bye now!


	14. Truth and a Request

Enjoy! This is the chapter you've been waiting for! I hope you like it!

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ryu moved his head up and stared at his father, just starring. Naruto looked angry, angrier then that actually. More like furious. This was not a good thing, not a good thing at all. Ryu kept on starring.

"What the hell is this?! What happened?!" yelled Naruto.

Ryu looked down at his hands, they were a little torn like they always were after he used the rasengan, and Naruto knew that all too well. He looked back at Ryu's face.

"This is not acceptable. I told you to only use it-"

"Under certain circumstances." Croaked Ryu.

"Oh! So you remembered! Well what happened here anyway?!" then he saw Taku and Kaori, looking at him as well. Naruto let out a deep breath. "Oh. Yu used it against a family member huh?" Now Naruto's fists were clenched.

"Dad-"

Ryu was cut off because Naruto had hit him. Whether it was a slap or a punch, Ryu couldn't really tell. But it hurt a lot, more then it should have. Kaori had gasped and Kisho's eyes were wide. He totally didn't see that coming. Taku was sort of smiling but sort of shocked at the same time, which is why his face looked weird…. for once. And Naruto was just glaring at his son. Ryu finally looked up at his dad's cold glare and felt tears in his eyes. And before anyone could do anything, Ryu had ran into the forest, not looking back and not knowing where the heck he was going.

_**Later…**_

Taku was hit when Naruto took him home, by Neji and also his grandfather, and other people as well. He wasn't supposed to use that technique either. Kaori felt so bad for him, why? Cause she was bragging about it to Kisho.

"How can they all just keep hitting him?! It's so strict, abusive-"

"He broke a rule."

"Still! My poor Taku! He's so strong to be able to take it! I wish Ryu hadn't started this whole thing! I mean not that it's entirely-"

"Kaori." interrupted Kisho.

"I'm not done! And so immature, can you believe how immature he is?! And of all things they could have killed each other-"

"Kaori." He said again.

"Not done! And of all people how can Ryu attack his own cousin! That's-"

"Fair."

"Excuse m-"

"Good I got your attention! Now shut up and let me tell you something!" he yelled.

Kaori went silent.

"Ryu always has a reason, especially if it's fighting against Taku. I know you don't seem to notice all the things Taku says about Ryu, or anything about Ryu for that matter, so let me tell you some things he does say!"

Kaori kept silent for her own good.

"Taku always says that Ryu's weak, stupid, annoying and always makes rumors that he makes sure you don't hear about! He always tells everyone that Ryu is too weak to avenge Himawari, says he doesn't train enough, said Ryu is a failure…. You know what, he called Ryu everything that you can imagine bad! I even over heard him call Ryu the son of a…. you get it."

Kaori really didn't want to hear this so she started to look away, but Kisho was far from the end.

"And as for you! You don't even help him when he's in need!"

She glared at her so-called friend.

"Excuse me?! I'm always there when he's hurt-"

"Oh! You mean like today?!"

She was silent for a moment.

"Ryu wasn't seriously hurt, not like Taku was. Besides, you could have treated his injuries! So why are you saying I'm a bad person huh?!"

"Maybe because I don't ever study that stuff! But you do! You're the best at it, besides you mom and some other people, you only went to Taku cause you wanted to see HIM and hold HIM and not your friend! Ryu could see you two kissing and all that shit! That hurt him a lot, knowing that you preferred his enemy, his bully, more then him!"

Kisho took a few deep breaths as Kaori's face went pretty much blank.

"Are you done?" she said, tears coming down her face.

"One more thing." He said as he leaned closer to her ear. "Only someone sick, stupid and has no feeling towards her friends could do what you do… you bitch." He whispered.

He didn't even wait for her response and just walked away, to find his one best friend he knew he could count on.

'**Ryu, be safe.'** He prayed.

Little did he know, as Kaori's tears were falling down her face, she was praying for the same thing as well.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Hinata silently sat in her chair as Naruto was fuming and talking to the air. She waited for him to be done, and he was as he sat down in his chair and sighed. Hinata came behind him and started rubbing his shoulders, which she always did after he steamed off. As he relaxed she said what she wanted to say.

"How man did you send to find Ryu?"

"The whole village is looking… except Taku and the rest of the Hyuuga family." Muttered Naruto.

"And us…" she reminded.

She got no comment and sighed.

'**Cut to the point.'** She told herself.

"You hit him didn't you?"

Naruto stiffened a little.

"I knew it."

"It was-"

"Necessary?" she interrupted.

"I was gonna say that It was very stupid of me, but you're right it was necessary." He sighed, thinking it was over or something.

Idiot. Hinata hit a chakra point in his arm, she didn't really mean to, but I guess her anger couldn't keep it back… plus it had some sort of irony to it. At least she only ht it hard enough for Naruto to wince, and yelp.

"What the hell was that for?!" demanded Naruto.

She turned the seat so he could face her teary face.

"What do you think?! How could you do something so awful?! Did you even think that brought back some things about the Hyuugas or my father to him?! Why are you acting like my father Naruto?! Why?!" He just let his eyes go wide at that remark. "What happened to you? Where's the Naruto I married, who loved his children no matter what they did, or at least see what kind of punishment they needed after they told their side of the story?... who would never hit the people he loved?" she continued. "Did he die along with his daughter?"

Naruto couldn't say anything for it was all true. He looked away from her and starred at his desk.

"Maybe he did." He sighed again. "But unlike his daughter, he can come back."

Hinata was sobbing at this point. Naruto stood up and starred into her eyes.

"I do love Ryu, and you. You know that right?" He asked.

She nodded once and then turned to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Hinata turned back to him and exhaled a deep breath.

"To find our son, are you coming?"

He nodded, grabbed her coat, put it on her and they walked out of the Hokage tower, hand in hand.

_**Back with Kisho…**_

He looked everywhere, and of coarse, there was no Ryu. The only place he could think of was the next village over, but Ryu wasn't that much of an idiot. He needed some relief, and knew where to get it. He ran all the way to Hima's fantasyland. The land where he could almost feel her, hear her, be with her. Kisho came in almost no time flat, and what he saw was something he didn't expect.

Ryu was sitting right in front of the whole thing, just sitting there.

"How did you know about this?" asked Kisho.

Ryu turned quickly, then relaxed a little.

"Himawari said some things about it, always wanted me to stay away from it, once in a while she would ask me to come… I never did." He turned back to the scene before him.

"Oh… she never mentioned that." Said Kisho, sitting beside is friend.

"Heh, doesn't surprise me. She stopped talking about it until I asked her how it was. She said that she liked it even more… that she found her prince and wanted to be hear most of forever… that was at breakfast before she…" He started to tear up again.

Kisho was shocked. He was Hima's prince?!... Hima's prince who couldn't make it to the rescue.

"Wow." He muttered.

Ryu looked at Kisho.

"Wanna head back? I'm done here but if you want to stay…"

"Yah… just a few more minutes…. We'll leave after an hour if I don't move." He decided.

Ryu laughed and soon agreed.

_**Later On…**_

Everyone hugged Ryu… well everyone who was there, everyone being Kisho's parents, his parents, Kaori's mom and some other people from the village. He got a lot of hugs from his mom. Kaori wasn't there at all, Kisho explained what happened and Ryu could understand her not being there. Eve though he felt sad for Kaori, he was glad Kisho spoke to her on his behalf. And now that everyone had gone home, Ryu confronted his father, who was sitting in his chair, exhausted.

"I'm sorry." Said Naruto.

Ryu smiled and nodded.

"S'okay…. About what Taku said-"

"Don't listen to him. You should head home with mom and get some rest." Suggested Naruto.

"Dad… I know what I want for my birthday."

Naruto looked at his son.

"Oh? I guess a two-week notice is a very good thing. What do you want?"

"I want… to become stronger… like you did."

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"You mean go away for two years to train with that stupid pervert and Tsunade?!"

Ryu nodded.

"… well then…."

There was a sudden silence, in the room and maybe even the rest of the world. Ryu gulped as he waited for the answer.

"Please dad?"

Naruto looked at his son, seeing the ninja he use to be, and seeing himself in Ryu. He smiled.

"But you're gonna have to tell your mother."

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

No flames! Please no flames! It was happy in the end!

One more chapter to go! I hope you liked this one!

Bye now!


	15. Two Weeks Later

Last chapter! I hope you like it!

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Hinata wasn't happy about it, but in the end she allowed it. Ryu was leaving on his birthday. So his friends came the day before to give him his presents. Kisho gave him a flower, it was Himawari's favorite kind as well. He tied it in a ribbon and bell.

"It's a good luck charm." He explained.

Rinney gave him energy drinks.

"You'll get tired a lot you know! It's just in case."

The rest were weapons and scrolls and some books. Naruto was to lead Ryu to the training place. He had to promise Hinata he'd be back by dinner. He didn't want to miss out on ramen! Speaking of which, Hinata gave Ryu packs of ramen, since she heard enough complaints from Naruto about how they didn't serve his favorite meal. Ryu thanked her and she hugged and kissed him. As Naruto and him were walking towards the gate they talked a little.

"You sure you wanna do this?" asked Naruto when they were just one corner away from getting to the gate.

"Yah. I just need to be sure that I can kill the guy… y'know?"

"No I don't know at all. That's Sasuke's department."

Ryu gave his dad a confused look.

"He had… a revenge… thing." He explained.

"Oh."

Suddenly as Naruto looked up he smiled.

"Well! Look who came by to say hello!... or goodbye."

Ryu looked to, and there she was. Bathed in moonlight and looking… beautiful.

"Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-"

"Kaori… did you forget it already?" she asked.

He quickly shook his head. Then he came to realization and looked up at his father.

"Is this why we came here so early?!"

Naruto laughed nervously.

"I'll wait for you up there!"

When he was out of hearing reach Ryu looked at Kaori.

"Um… I know what Kisho told you and he only spoke on my behalf so don't blame him, blame me. It's all true…. Except I don't think you're a bitch! I think you're just… confused?"

There was a silence, Ryu sighed.

"Well… I guess I'll see you in a few years…"

"When will you be back?"

"2 years was what my dad got… maybe I'll be a few more?... who knows."

"And this is what you want for your 13th birthday?"

"Oh for gods sake yes! As I've told everyone I'm sure of it! How else am I suppose to-"

He was cut off by her lips on his. Ryu blushed a deep red. He never kissed a girl… intentionally. He didn't know what to do… at all. Kaori never would kiss him like this! In fact he was sure she never kissed anyone like this! He was very confused. Kaori broke off the kiss and waited for Ryu's response.

"I-I thought y-you liked Taku!" he said.

"I do." She stated.

"… okay then why-"

"It's your birthday present, and I'm gonna miss you and…. **sniff**… be safe. Please."

Ryu, still confused about the kiss, nodded and hugged her.

"Thank you… and um… I'm not mad at you or anything."

"I know." Kaori whispered.

Ryu smiled, hugged her one more time and then let her go.

"See you later." He said.

She smiled as well and nodded.

"Goodbye Ry-Ry." She said and ran off to her home before her parents realized she was gone.

Ryu wished she didn't use his old nickname, but ran to meet up with his dad anyway.

"You still sure?" asked Naruto.

Ryu grunted and walked on, his father by his side. This was the start of a new chapter. Or more like… a new sequel of a long story.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

DONE!! Did u like it? :D

I have another sequel after this! It's gonna be called... on second thought you'll have to wait to see!

If it takes a long time... I'm very sorry... I have school and well, I need to focus on that. But if I have time I'll b sure to write the new sequel! I promise!

Okay I think I've said enough, no flames and b sure to review!

Thank you!

Bye bye now!


End file.
